Lion Hearts
by Reinjuuken
Summary: This is actually the first ever fanfic I've created...Just my take on events happening after the Time Compression. A few new chars in the story, plus later on, how the true Lionheart sword got created....Going home to Squall's roots...
1. Chapter 1 : Good Morning, Lady Sorceress

Lion Hearts:A Lion's Courage with an Angel's Heart

CHAPTER 1: Good Morning, Lady Sorceress...

_Rinoa! Where are you?_

A man with a long gash across his face runs across a barren landscape, not knowing nor caring where he was going, if he ever knew at all.He was tired, he was alone, and he was scared. The gash on his face represented all of his anger, all of his fears which never went away, like the shadow that follows us, always there, never leaving our side,until the end...

...then he hears a voice, the voice that ended all of this...

...his own.

_I...promise..._

...but, something was wrong.It was still dark, not like the flowery fields of Edea's House, as it should have been. _But wait,is that not her coming to me? Rinoa, I'm here..."  
_  
The woman coming toward him had her face covered in darkness. She was wearing the familiar blue knitted dress, but she did not have Rinoa's long, lustrous black hair.The woman's hair was colored with a tint of chestnut.She had her hair tied up in one long braid, and what was left fell on the sides of her face.From her neck dangled a familiar lion-shaped pendant,and a ring...Griever? and there was something else: a GunBlade bullet is attached to it, glowing strangely with an eerie blue light. Did he give that to her? When?

He came closer. He could see her clearly now. _Yes, _he thought, _this is her. I know her eyes, her wonderful eyes...It's all over now, Rinoa. Let's go home..._

..then suddenly, the woman dissappeared.For a moment,there was silence,then he felt a piercing,searing pain on his side,as if someone had stabbed him. He touched it, and felt the familiar shape of a long blade...drenched in his own blood...it was...

...his own GunBlade.And looking behind him, he saw the woman again, but this time as a wounded, weakened witch, with torn wings, its bloodied hands holding the handle,smiling sweetly at him...

_No...this is over...You're...still..._

Squall Leonhart opened his eyes, and they met with a woman's eyes again. This time, it was Rinoa's. She came to his room to bring him his breakfast and leaned down to kiss him when he woke up.

"Well good morning to you too, sweetie!" said Rinoa, with an impish smile on her face. "Did you sleep well? you look pretty jumpy this morning."

Squall rubbed his eyes. "You startled me, Rinoa. Hey, wait, what're you doing here?"

Rinoa kissed him on the cheek, then set his food down in front of him. "Bringing my little baby breakfast. What else? Oh, before I forget, don't say anything to Zell, okay? because that's the last hot dog they had down at the cafeteria this morning.I met Zell at the corridor, and he was whining again about not getting even one. He'll go nuts if he found out that I smuggled out one for you.I wonder what he'll look like then?" She giggled, and to Squall this was always like the sun coming up.

Rinoa brought not just a hot dog, but some scrambled eggs and a glass of fruit juice,as well. She sat at the edge of the bed,hugging a pillow while watching Squall eat.She buried her chin in the pillow, then looked at Squall's eyes sweetly.

"So what do you think?" Rinoa asked earnestly.

Squall looked up from his food, and with his mouth full answered," 'Bout what? "

"the eggs."

Squall ate some more, thought for a while, and answered: "Can't taste 'em."

Rinoa's eyes went wide open. She stood up. "What? Are you sure? I woke up real early to cook that and..." She sounded really worried.

He smiled. He continued to eat, finishing the eggs, but not even touching the hot dog. He then set the plate aside, then sat upright on the bed. He stretched.

"That was the best plate of scrambled eggs I've ever had."

Rinoa's expression brightened.

"Even though it didn't have any salt."

Her expression darkened."Oh, yes, I think I did forget to put some...I'm sorry..."

He went to her side and kissed her forehead. "No, honey, it was great. Really. Would I finish it all if I didn't like it?" It was his turn to flash a mischevous smile. "Just remember to put a little salt on it next time, okay? We need salt in the blood, you know..."

Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes, saying nothing. There was a twinkle in her eyes...

...then she suddenly punched him,lightly in the chest.

"Then I'll put an entire shaker in next time! You'll never even say the word 'salt' again, Mr. SeeD Commander! Let's see how tough you are then! Tee hee!"

"Hey! I just ate! That hurt!"

Rinoa ignored him, and started to pick up Squall's plate. "After I leave, go hit the showers, get dressed, then head for the Headmaster's office. Irvine told me that the Headmaster wanted to see you."

Squall looked at his plate. "What about the hot dog?"

Rinoa smiled. "That's your next mission. Since you didn't eat it, give it to Zell on your way."

_Hey,_Squall thought, _is this really Rinoa? She's acting like a...whatever...I've got to do it now..._

"Oh, Rinoa?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Squall closed his eyes. "Can I have Griever for a while? I'm gonna have it cleaned."

Rinoa looked at Squall suspiciously. "Oh, really? When will I get it back?"

_now THIS is really annoying,_Squall thought. _Griever's MY ring!_

"As soon as possible. Don't you trust me?"

Reluctantly, Rinoa took off her necklace and removed the ring from it. She handed the ring to Squall,then held his hand tight. "Please give it back soon, ok?I don't feel safe without it...I feel like...I'm without you..."

Then suddenly, Squall remembered his dream. He wanted to tell Rinoa about it, but then decided against it. _She's already worried...cant't make that any worse..._

He took her in his arms. He could feel the warmth of her body, and smell the sweet scent of her hair._No...I'll never make her worry again...It'll be the death of me if I do..._

"Don't worry. I'll give Griever back. I promise. I'll even throw in a candlelit dinner when I do. Fair enough?"

Rinoa sank her face in Squall's shoulder. "Did you know that I renamed Griever?"

"Really? what did you name him?" 

"Squall Leonhart."

"That's nice, honey. By the way, I noticed something about you today."

Rinoa looked up to him. "Really? what?"

Squall looked at her, then up to the ceiling. "You're acting like..."

Rinoa's eyes brightened. "Like what?" She was thinking:_your wife, your wife, please say your wife..._

Squall smiled. "...how my mother would."

The twinkle faded from Rinoa's eyes. "That's really sweet, but don't you mean..."

"what, hon?"

"Ahh...never mind..."Rinoa let go from Squall's embrace. She picked up the plate and headed for the door. She stopped at the door, and without looking back, she said:  
"Remember, Headmaster Cid's office today, ok? You'll be late. Give the hot dog to Zell on your way. I'm going to feed Angelo now. Good morning." She slammed the door, even though she didn't mean to.

_throwing tantrums again..._Squall started to pick up his towel, but heard Rinoa's voice just outside the door.

"And don't forget to comb your hair, ok? You always look like a straw stack in the morning."

He heard her giggle as she went down the hall.

After she left, Squall looked at the ring in the palm of his hand. _I know what you mean, Rinoa...Don't worry. You'll soon be._

He smiled.

"I'll give it back."Squall went to his dresser and picked up a velvet box, the kind wedding rings came in. he opened it, and inside was a beautiful wedding ring, with a blue heart-shaped diamond, with little wings on either side of it. There was a slot for another ring. Squall put Griever in the other slot, and closed the lid.

Somehow, seeing the blue diamond reminded him of his dream...the woman with the blue GunBlade bullet on her necklace. Could it be...?

_No,_thought Squall. _that's all over. It can't be._"No," Squall said to himself. It's all over. this is a new beginning...for me...for us..."

He then returned the box to his dresser, picked up his towel and the hot dog, and headed for Zell's room.


	2. A Challenge for Zell

Zell was doing one-handed push-ups (with his feet high up in the air) when Squall came in.It was evident from Zell's expression that he didn't enjoy breakfast that morning.

"Two hundred ninety-seven...two hundred ninety...eight...stupid hot...dogs...where...was...I? Two...hundred ninety...nine...Three..hun---"

"Hey,Zell, you want a hot dog?"

That did it. Zell lost his concentration (and his balance)and fell on the floor. He suddenly stood up, while rubbing a little bump on his forehead.He was furious.

"OH MAN!...You almost broke my freakin' NECK there!What's the deal? I was about to break my record, and you come barging in here like that? I'm in a REALLY bad mood right now, so if you want anything..."

Zell kept on blabbering. Squall didn't say anything; he just turned his head to one side,and held out the hot dog to Zell.

"I came over to give you this."

Zell stopped talking, then looked at the hot dog, then at Squall. Then he turned his attention back to the hot dog...

"Really? Gee, thanks, man!" He accepted it, almost reverently, then began to eat it. "Hey, how'd you get one? You're up late, right? I woke up real early to get one...but when I got there, they were fresh out! It's like, just my luck!"

Squall smiled. "Let's just say I had a little help."

Zell finished eating. "Man, that was good...darn cafeteria...it's like there's a hot dog crisis there everyday...Thanks,Squall!"

Squall turned to go. "Glad you enjoyed it. You've got Rinoa to thank for that."

"So THAT's why she was carrying a tray to your room this morning! What's the matter? Don't like 'em?"

"No...she made some salt-free scrambled eggs. I had no choice."

Zell looked quizzically at him.

Squall ignored him."Whatever...I gotta go.."

He was about to leave when Zell stopped him. "Hey, Squall?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I...need...your help on something..."

Squall looked back, and saw Zell looking at the floor, making circles with his shoe.

"Zell, I'm kinda busy-----"

"It won't take long." Zell looked at him. "I just want to ask you something."

Squall turned around and faced Zell. _This'd better be important..._"Okay. Shoot."

Zell said it carefully. "How do you...ask a girl...out on a...date?"

Squall was barely able to hide his surprise._ Eh? First,Rinoa brings me salt-free eggs,now THIS?...oh boy...what'll come next?  
_  
"Wait...why're you asking me? You should go to Irvine...you know how he is with girls..."

"IRVINE?" Zell almost laughed. "He can't even ask Selphie out for a stroll outside the Garden! But you..." Zell came closer. "You've got Rinoa...she really loves you...she even brings you breakfast...HOT DOGS,even!" Zell suddenly knelt in front of Squall, then hugged his knees. "C'mon, man! help me out, will ya? I'm not used to this stuff! PLEAAAAASSSSE?"

Squall was almost kicking Zell,trying to get free. "Let me go! Let's talk about that later,ok? I've got to see the Headmaster today! OKAY! I'll help you! Just let me go!"

Zell let go of him. "Man, you're the best! Thanks! I'll do whatever you tell me! Okay! What do I do?"

Squall rolled his eyes skyward. "You can start by standing up."

Zell stood up. "Sorry..."

Squall was kind of annoyed, but he stayed. "Now sit down. You really want to know how?"

Zell sat down on his bed. "Yeah..."

Squall came close, and looked at Zell eye to eye. "What you've got to do is..."

Zell was silent. He was listening intently to what Squall had to say.

"Be yourself. Go straight to her, look in her eyes, and tell her that you'd like to take her out to dinner tonight. That's all. Think you can do that?" 

"Uhh...yeah...but..."

Squall was getting impatient. "but what?"

"can you go with me to the library, to say that to her?"

Squall wanted to be annoyed, but he realized he just can't. _Still the same old Zell we know and love,_he thought. And then suddenly an idea came to him...

Squall walked out of the room. "Can't do it yourself," he looked at Zell...

"Chicken-Wuss?"

"SAY WHAT?" Zell suddenly picked up his towel and left his room. "I'm taking a shower, and then I'll go there RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL SEE!" And with those words, Zell rushed to the showers.

Squall can't help smiling. Zell still hated the word, and would do anything you bet him to do if you said that to him face-to-face. If you bet him to knock down a T-Rexaur with one punch, and said the magic word to him, he'd do it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him," Squall said to himself, a smile creeping across his face. "The library's still closed."

He laughed, a full hearty laugh. Then he realized it was the first time he heard himself laugh in a long time...ever since...

No, he didn't want to remember it.Just thinking about the Time Compression angered him. _Just like I said,_Squall thought, _it's all over.No one's going to do that again...to my friends...Rinoa..._

"I have work to do." The smile disappeared from his face, and he silently made his way to the showers.


	3. And Then There Was Her

In the girls' dormitory, Selphie was busy at her computer, her graceful fingers tapping on the keyboard. She was updating her homepage on the Balamb Garden Network, "Sir Laguna's Page." Her recent addition was a lengthy in-depth interview with Sir Laguna himself (she had all the time in the world to interview him-through email!).She also updated her online diary, which now had an online countdown clock telling how many days were left before the (sigh) school festival starts (which was still two and a half months away..)

After a few minutes of typing, Selphie gave her fingers a rest. Stretching on the chair, she yawned softly. 

"Ho-hmmmmm..still too far away..I wonder what that IDIOT's doing right now..."

She reached beside the monitor, and brought out a cowboy hat that she stole from "that idiot" not too long ago. She could still remember his expression when she took it from him...

She twirled it around her finger, while looking at it thoughtfully. "He looks nicer without this hat...cuter too..I wonder why he keeps wearing it..."

...and then her thoughtful expression became an angry one.

"...that stupid IDIOT!"

She was angry at him because of what happened the last time she talked to him. He was supposed to give her something special that night, something that he promised her long ago.

...but, knowing Irvine Kinneas, he would just say something really stupid, like the Headmaster was going to send him back to Galbadia Garden to do some stuff, or some other stupid excuse. And forget all about the promise.

"...he HAS to go to the 'special area' tonight;" said Selphie, while looking at the hat. "he has to. If he dosen't...I'll.."

...then her computer chimed. An email.

Selphie quickly looked at the screen: it was from him. Titled "hiya there", like always.

It went like this:

hiya there. It's me. Go there now. I have to say something. Please?

-me

"So soon?" Selphie could hardly contain her surprise...and excitement. "He's going to say it NOW! Finally!" She didn't bother turning off her computer. Wearing the hat, she dashed to the door, and ran to the Training Center.

It was getting late in the day. In the Defensive Strategies 121 class, the period is over. The students were saving their lecture copies on the database and leaving. In the teacher's console, Instructor Quistis Trepe massaged her temples, already tired. And it was just the second of four classes she had to teach today.

When all the students were gone, she sat for a few minutes in silence, musing over the past events in the Garden.

"Now,everything is back to normal...but why do I still feel that it's not over yet?"

Quistis took off her glasses, and put them on the table. She was thinkning of the Sorceress War.About the trials everyone went through. what SHE went through.Of the end of the Sorceress Ultimecia. Or was it really the end?

"Until the next Sorceress comes...I won't rest easy;" she said to herself. "We must find the next Sorceress...to make sure that she never gets posessed by another evil force. Ultimecia was killed in Time Compression...which means she may still be lurking there...waiting...for the next Sorceress..."

...then a voice, unfamiliar to her, answered.

"Good observation, Miss Trepe. Really good, I might say."

Quistis snapped alert, looking at the source of the voice. Looking around the room , she saw no one.

But when she looked at the door...

...there was a person standing there. A woman. She looked like a SeeD, but dressed in an entirely different uniform. She was wearing a dark cloak, with the SeeD insignia on the left shoulder. Her hair was long and wavy, and she was wearing an assassin's muffler on her face. Her face was angelic, but there was a certain fire in her eyes that made Quistis feel uneasy, as if the visitor was reading her thoughts with them.

Which she did.

"Ultimecia still lives;" said the enigma. "her essecnce still lurks in her world, the Time Compression; but she is not the concern. The next one must be found, before SHE finds her. If that happens, all is lost. For the next one is the last one...or the eternal one."

Before Quistis can say a word, the visitor rushed at her, barely making a sound, like a graceful black cat, merging with the air. The visitior had a blade, a Katar, at her throat before Quistis can even react. 

"Not one word. To anyone. Or you die. That is all."

And as silently as she came, she was gone.

Quistis managed to hide her surprise until then, but now she let it all out. She sank back into her chair. Her head was spinning. She felt dizzy. It all happened so FAST! But that was the last thing she was worrying about. 

"the next one...?"

"No...it can't be...Rinoa...again?"


	4. Seduction

Thank you for the people who took the time to review the first chapters...I hope I can keep this up. Sorry if it took too long for this, cause I also have work to think about….. well, here's the next installment...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irvine was in the "secret area" of the Training Center, tapping his foot and looking at his watch. He's been waiting for an hour and 20 minutes for that girl, and if it wasn't for her "borrowing" his hat he would be somewhere else right now, maybe meeting a few cute girls and collecting phone numbers along the way.

"...well, not exactly;" he muttered to himself.

He always did this to her for a reason. That girl has always been so energetic, so lively, and so damn BUSY with the world that she can't even see a bunch of roses beside her computer with a note saying that he'll be at the Training Center at 7pm.

He presumed she'd never find it, with her busy with her diary and School Festival hoopla and all. Which was right.

This was his last chance to see her before he set out on an errand that the Headmaster gave him; it might take him two or three weeks before he got back, at least. As much as he was annoyed by that girl, he DID like her, anyway.

And he believes in the old saying that you have to say everything you need to say to your loved ones before you leave...it just might be the last time.

He looked out to the horizon. He couldn't see the moon, but there were a ton of stars out that night.

"perfect night for a smooch;" he thought to himself; but he knew that would never happen.

He was here to try to clear his thoughts; to convince himself that he can do that errand...mission...whatever...

A voice. "If she's not here in another 10 minutes, I'm going."

"...Oh, she'll be here. You don't have to worry." Irvine turned around to the person he was speaking to.

A young girl, just about his age, was there. You'll likely pass her by as another cute student at the Garden, with the glasses, the braids and the innocent look. a bit TOO innocent, that is.

She smiled.

"She'd better, or I'll have you all to myself."

Irvine looked at her critically, up and down, and snickered. "You suck at disguises, hun."

"Hmm? How so?"

Irvine ticked off the points with his fingers. "1.You're smiling too much; 2.no geek girl in her right mind would even think of going in the Training Center alone; and 3.Your chest draws too much attention."

The girl winked at him. "You really know how to compliment a lady, do you? "

Irvine put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "I'd never miss a girl's good points."

"well then, how about her? She's a geek; she smiles too much, and, well...hmmm, I guess I'm better than her, am I?"

The girl took a step closer to Irvine, and took off her glasses. From an innocent schoolgirl, her gaze changed to one with an angelic fire, serious and searching. Irvine just kept his composure, and turned back to the balcony.

"Just 'cuz the Headmaster told you to tag along with me dosen't mean you have to play trampy mind games. We can go out for a date after I finish this, if you like."

"Such the ladies' man." The woman joined him. "How I wish you could keep it that way."

"What're you trying to say?"

"Can you really do that to her?"

Irvine didn't answer.

"As expected." The girl sighed. "But you have to."

Irvine was asking himself the same question. Can he really do it?

"Remember the order, Kinneas."

_No, _Irvine thought to himself. _like hell I'll remember._

"Go to hell you WILL, Irvine."

That broke his train of thought. "How in blazes..."

The girl looked at him, with that glare. " If you can't do it, I'll make sure you will. That's why the Headmaster sent me."

She smiled, and put her glasses back on. "And, speaking of which, here she is right now. Better make it good."


End file.
